


Ubiquitous

by syntheticvision



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark reader, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Lex Luthor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: A reporter at the Daily Planet exposes Lex Luthor's newest business venture, a pharmaceutical branch of LexCorp that promises strong suppressants for Omegas. The trials do not go as planned, the operation grinding to a halt after an investigation begins.Lex's most trusted assistant is sent to go undercover at the newspaper to find out the truth of who leaked the news and is surprised at what she finds. While she plots revenge, plans go awry.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Reader, kal-el/reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first DC A/B/O with a villain reader. We will see how this goes.

“It’s a shame no one asked for your opinion,” The cameraman snapped to Lois Lane, who slammed the door of the van so loudly that the vehicle shook. Rain came down in sheets, the sky dark and stormy.

“I didn’t ask for you to come along,” Lois shot back, her rubber boots sinking into the thick mud while she walked, pulling her raincoat over her shoulders. “I can do this myself.”

“I’m sure. Perry made me come along to make sure you stay on track.”

Lois threw up her hands in frustration. You followed behind, your own pair of rain boots making a loud squelch while you moved through the muddied path.

Not quite the line of work you’d expected, traveling around the city with Lois Lane, but Perry hadn’t trusted you yet to be on your own. Even with your extensive references, you’d been placed under Lois’ tutelage. You also realized that you doubled as a spy for Perry, who was tired of cleaning up her messes and had asked you to keep an eye on her.

Lois peered at the heavy fence, a facility up on a hill while Robert adjusted the camera over his shoulder.

“Rain or shine, this is how journalists work! Watch and learn,” Lois called out to you, wiping the rain from her face while she adjusted the hood of her raincoat over her head. “Are you ready or what?”

“Hold yer horses,” Robert shot back, his eye squinting through the camera once more before he settled it back onto his shoulder. “In three… two… one…. go.”

Lois’ eyebrows knitted in concern, her hand gripping the microphone.

“Lois Lane here from the Daily Planet. We’re live at the location of LexCorp’s newest venture, a pharmaceutical branch that promises to begin trials of a controversial new suppressant drug for Omegas called Obruomeg. A week ago, an anonymous reporter leaked details that the drug causes the opposite effect, leading to premature deaths.”

You peered out from your raincoat at the stark white building, the LexCorp logo at the top. Closed down due to the anonymous leak, reporters were not allowed in this space, investigations still on-going.

That didn't stop Lois. She continued on with her rant, accusing LexCorp of murder, alleging that Lex Luthor had blood on his hands.

“Jesus Christ,” Robert muttered loudly. “You trying to get us sued, Lois?”

Lois dropped her microphone at her side, her eyes almost an icy blue as she shot a glare at Robert.

“Facts can’t be disputed. People died taking that drug. You’d be an idiot if you thought that I would let the facts not be known. He’s a murderer, Robert.”

Robert clicked his tongue as he drew in a deep breath. “Whatever you say, Lois. I’ll let Perry know he’ll need to speak with the attorneys.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s slander? We don’t know if he’s even out here killing people. People have health conditions that they don’t always disclose, especially Omegas,” Robert snapped.

Lois placed her hands on her hips.

“Are you insulting my designation? Haven’t you been through the diversity training? We have a right just like you -”

“Okay, okay,” you spoke up, pushing back the hood of your raincoat as the rain began to subside. “I can’t feel my fingers or my face. Can we please go now?”

“Yeah,” Robert replied, shooting Lois another look as he took out the keys to the van. “Let’s not freeze out here because someone wants to read me the riot act.”

🔹

Perry stood with his back to you, the wide paned windows giving a full view of Metropolis. Rain pattered against the windows in fat droplets, coating the glass. A long sigh broke the silence before he turned around, his face a mix of disappointment and anger.

“I asked you to keep an eye on her,” Perry reminded you, shaking a finger in your direction. “You came highly recommended. I called your references myself. Every single one said you could a handle a crisis. I’ve been on the phone with LexCorp lawyers for the past hour. This is a crisis. You didn’t handle it.”

You swallowed hard at the feedback, knitting your fingers together while you frowned.

“With all due respect, I asked for this assignment first. You told me no and to follow Lois Lane. I did that.”

“Follow Lois Lane, yes. She was going to make a mess like she always does. You’re a fixer, you’re supposed to fix things. You didn’t fix a damn thing.”

“How was I supposed to know she was going to go off the rails?”

Perry sat back in his chair, the seat squeaking loudly with the force of how far back he sat. He stroked his graying beard for a moment.

“It’s Lois Lane. She wouldn’t be herself if that wasn’t her trademark. I stuck my neck out because I saw something in you. I’ve read your past articles. They’re good. They may even rival Lois’. But don’t think you aren’t expendable. Next time I hear about her, it better be from your own mouth, got it?”

You huffed in response, crossing your arms. “Got it.”

“Here I am cleaning up messes once again. You’re excused.”

You got to your feet, tossing your raincoat over your arm. You gave him one short look before you marched out of his office, heading straight to your desk amid the whispers from the cubicles that you passed. They probably believed that you were going to be placed on leave or worse, maybe fired. It wasn’t Perry that you needed to worry about it. He was the lesser of two evils.

Somewhere in your bag, you heard the faint ring of your phone and you reached down to paw through the contents before you found it.

“Hello?”

“Tell me, my little Paul Revere, why wasn’t I alerted that Lois Lane would be snooping at our gates?”

You lowered yourself into your chair, crouching down while you covered your mouth over the receiver to keep your conversation quiet and away from sensitive ears.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen. Last minute stop,” you informed the voice on the other end.

“She called me a murderer. If I had feelings, I think they would be hurt.”

“She doesn’t know anything. Just parroting the talking points from the leak.”

“You seem confident in your answer.”

“I’m not,” you responded quickly. “I don’t know who the leak is. I’ve been on the job two weeks and most of it has been spent being her lackey. I fail to see how I’m supposed to make progress with this.”

There was a low laugh in response.

“Fair enough. You’ve never let me down before. Forgive me, I’m a little nervous at the fact I’m being shutdown before we can even fully begin our human trials.”

The trials had already begun, still being carried out in a secret location. If the drug worked, Lex would take it himself. As always, Lex was about appearances.

You’d come across his designation purely by accident when you were a student, walking into the office early one morning to find your professor’s assistant in heat. Lex Luthor himself was bent over in pain as beakers smashed to the ground in the lab, his voice barely above a whine as he tried to stand. Lex had made you promise to keep his secret to your grave while you helped him up, his anger overflowing as he cursed his designation. As a Beta, you didn't understand the big deal.

To him, being an Omega was a dirty secret, one he was ashamed of. His father had been disappointed in his son, choosing to pump him full of inhibitors that you had guessed had made Lex the way he was now, far removed from any sort of compassion he could have for people.

Since then, you’d been his loyal assistant, making sure he utilized his suppressants and cleared his calendar when his breakthrough heats occurred. You had stopped thinking of how backwards his thinking was and had accepted his thought process that Omegas should be abolished. Betas were perfectly fine to bear children to Alphas, Omegas only served to provide sexual release in Lex’s mind.

He was giving them a choice – forced or not – to become something better. Stronger, in his eyes.

Once the medication was perfected, it would be strong enough for him to eradicate his own DNA and become something stronger. But first he needed human trials. He didn’t trust it on himself.

“Of course,” you replied to him. “Give me a few more days to find who leaked our information.”

He let out a sigh of relief.

“Of course, little spy. Keep me updated. I know you won’t fail me.”

You heard your name being shouted across the hall as the call ended. Fast and heavy footsteps thundered down the hallway and the partition you had placed was ripped away.

“I hope you’re happy!” Lois bellowed. “Three weeks unpaid leave. You’re a spy for Perry. A weasel.”

“I’m not spying for Perry,” you countered, watching Lois’ eyes cloud with tears. “He asked me what happened when we got back. I’m not going to lie to him, Lois. You made a mistake.”

“My source did their research. I shouldn’t be condemned for that.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Did they? The leaked article with secondhand information? You couldn’t even tell Perry who your source was.”

Lois scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“They are anonymous. I can’t reveal them. You’re a reporter, for Pete’s sake. You know the rules as well as I do.”

“What did you want me to do, Lois? Lie for you? Say that we didn’t trespass and that you didn’t call Lex Luthor a murderer? It’s on tape.”

Lois sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. You’d never seen her unhinged like this, even when you had watched her from afar weeks ago. This was something else. Maybe she’d reached her breaking point.

“I expect some loyalty. I took you under my wing.”

“You were forced to,” you retorted matter-of-factly.

“And then you sold me out!”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“Whatever you want to think, Lois.”

A pair of hands settled on Lois’ shoulders, a familiar face peeking out from over her head. Blue eyes under black rimmed glasses peered over at you.

“Everything okay?”

Clark to the rescue, you thought, watching Lois wriggle out of his grasp.

“Fine, Clark,” she snapped. “I was just leaving.”

Clark clenched his jaw, his arms falling down to his sides while he watched Lois storm away. He straightened his tie, smoothing it down his plaid shirt.

“What happened?”

“Trespassed on private property, calling Lex Luthor a murderer, pissed off Perry and is on unpaid leave for three weeks. Take your pick,” you replied, turning back to your computer.

“You’re supposed to be her mentee. You could have helped her.”

Your hair tumbled over your shoulder while you turned to face him. He raked a hand through his inky black hair, frustration marring his handsome features. You’d known that he and Lois had broken up, office gossip had buzzed the minute you’d stepped out of the elevator a few days ago.

“Can’t really help her when I’m told to keep an eye on her.”

“She’s trying to cover a breaking story. You’re the new kid. Try to have a little compassion.”

“Trouble in paradise?” you asked, his face turning red at your question. “I don’t think that’s my problem that she can’t keep it together.”

“Unbelievable,” Clark snapped.

You felt the breeze of him leaving, settling back into your chair while you checked your email and waited for people to begin leaving for the day.

🔹

Half the lights switched off, the sound of the janitors beginning their work around you while you locked your computer and got up.

You searched Lois’ desk, flipping through files on her desk and searching through her desk. There were a lot of small leads but none of them LexCorp. A few phone numbers were written down on sticky notes that you stuffed inside your pocket, moving onto the next cubicle.

Opening a drawer, you filed through the contents, searching carefully while you read through notes, finding one that caught your eye. It was handwritten, names that you knew jotted down on a pad that you swiped, continuing through the stack of papers on the desk.

A janitor rumbled past you with a rolling trash can, giving you a somber look while you glared back, their feet shuffling past quickly.

You found a cache of pictures, most of them from LexCorp and inside the facility. Lex wasn’t going to like the fact that whoever took these photos had gotten this close, let alone inside the facility. Whoever this person was, they had to be the leak. Stuffing the photos into your pocket, you went through one final search, your eyes settling on the nameplate as a smile slowly appeared on your face.

Clark Kent.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex’s long finger ran down the page of notes, a twitch of his lips giving a hint of what you perceived as a smile. You were never sure of what emotion he was trying to offer up and you were not going to try to analyze now, not while his sentiments were focused on what he was reading.

The glass of bourbon sat untouched on your desk, Lex absentmindedly pushing it toward you while he continued to read, his lips moving over each word. He tended to celebrate any accomplishment with alcohol, most of it top shelf and expensive.

“This is good. Very good,” he praised.

You downed the bourbon in one sitting, observing him shuffling through the photos one by one.

“We must be careful with the cracks. We seem to have rats in our midst,” Lex muttered, tossing the pictures onto your desk. “Who leaked it?”

“Clark Kent.”

He raised a thin eyebrow in surprise.

“The beefy news reporter? Interesting. Very interesting.”

Lex paced back and forth, chewing on his thumbnail. He had a concerning obsession with Clark Kent, whom he’d identified as an outsider, someone who didn’t belong in Metropolis, let alone reporting on his business deals. You’d chalked it up to Clark being an Alpha but had kept your opinions to yourself. Lex had been wary about being around their particular designation, surrounding himself with Betas and Omegas for protection.

“So now what?” you asked.

“Find me everything you can on him. I want to know his parents, where they live, what his hobbies are. I want it all.”

“I assume you have plans for him.”

He leaned over your desk, his arms on either side of you.

“You’re right. I do have plans for him. Maybe I’ll turn up the pressure. Let him know who he is dealing with. He’s got the all the photo rights to the man in the red cape, remember? Maybe we can convince Superman to come down from his high castle and save the poor little reporter.”

“Sure,” you answered, your lips lifting into a smile. “I can find out anything.”

“I know you can. I’m counting on it.”

He leaned over, pressing his lips to your forehead. A weird gesture but one you’d grown accustomed to. At times he treated you like a doll, fragile and soft and other times, you bore the brunt of his wrath.

Hormonal imbalances would do that to a person. Especially an Omega hopped up on suppressants and blockers like him.

🔹

You ripped open a sugar packet, dumping the contents into your steaming paper cup of coffee. Clark entered the break area, opening the fridge to deposit his lunch inside. You stirred your coffee, both pairs of your eyes meeting while the door to the fridge closed behind him.

“Clark,” you acknowledged.

He replied to you in kind, saying your name with a nod of his head. The tension was thick in the air, his disapproval of your actions the day prior still written on his face.

“Sorry about Lois,” you said, picking up your coffee and walking out the door.

The office gossip reached you within minutes of you getting to your desk. Jimmy Olsen cleared his throat, leaning against your desk, eyes shining with excitement.

“So,” he began, watching as you sipped your coffee. “Heard the latest?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” you answered, watching his lips begin to form the words.

“Clark is with Perry at the moment. I guess someone came in and rifled through his desk, took a few of his notes. Word around the office is that he may be the one who leaked the story about LexCorp. Makes sense, right? Lois continuing the story after getting the scoop from her boyfriend. Typical.”

You perked up at his statement.

“Really? What do you think will happen?”

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders.

“If I know Perry, he’ll try to keep it under wraps. If LexCorp finds out that he leaked it, he’ll be a target.”

You nodded. You’d already sent what you had found out about Clark to Lex, waiting patiently for your next assignment.

“You think Obruomeg actually had trials? I’ve been searching the internet all morning for any videos or insider info but I can’t find shit. Half of me thinks Clark is making it up.”

“Maybe so. He’s usually sports right? Maybe he got bored and made it up. I wouldn’t be too concerned with it. He’ll be back to covering community college football before you know it.”

“Yeah… I guess so.”

Taking the hint, Jimmy lifted himself off of your desk and gave you a small nod of his head before he left you.

You tracked a package while you turned on your computer, dialing a number and holding it up to your ear as it began to ring.

“Hello?” a gruff voice answered.

“It’s me,” you responded. “The package is en route. Make sure Mrs. Kent gets a warm welcome when it arrives.”

“You got it.”

Once you hung up the phone, you started on your research.

They called him Kal-El. Known to the world as Superman, you’d seen the destruction he had caused multiple times. He’d gotten in the way of Lex’s best laid plans. Lex considered the alien a fraud, a false God and charlatan. Power was addictive. One man with that much power could wield the world under his thumb without a second thought.

You clicked on a conspiracy site, a picture of Clark popping up from a historic Gotham versus Metropolis football game.

**Clark Kent = Superman?**

The title was bold and in caps while you scrolled through the pages, reading comments. You’d find out fast enough if the God in the sky was strong enough to save lives.

Specifically, one Martha Kent.

If your hunch was correct, you’d find out soon enough.

_Package received._

You crossed through the cluster of cubicles, stopping at Clark’s desk just in time to see him locking up his file cabinets, his big body hunched over his chair.

“Everything okay?” you asked, looking around his office. The once messy desk was now pristine, nothing left on the surface except for a few notepads, his computer and a cup filled with pens.

“I’m sure you heard I had people snooping through my things,” Clark replied, the key crunching into another lock while he turned it to the left. “Trying to take some precautions.”

“Makes sense. You can’t trust people around here.”

He straightened immediately, almost as if he had been struck. His eyes darkened and he shook his head.

“Something the matter?”

“I need to go,” Clark said, standing up from his chair.

You had blocked his way out, his stature almost a threat if you weren’t aware of how Alphas utilized their designation. This was normal, nothing but posturing. His scent was strong, definitely not unpleasant. Enticing in a way, like a cologne. Sandalwood, tobacco and petrichor. Omegas loved his scent. You had picked up on how they followed him around, desperate in a way that you found laughable.

“I wanted to apologize, Clark. You’re right, I should have stood up against Perry and helped Lois.”

Clark’s brow furrowed at your apology, almost as if he didn’t know what you were talking about. He seemed like he was in distress, his fingers curling into fists at his side.

“Can you please let me pass?” Clark said through clenched teeth. “It’s an emergency.”

“Oh,” you replied, moving over to let him pass. “Sure.”

You had sworn your eyes had deceived you as he rushed past you, almost in a blur. Your phone vibrated in your hand, eyes sweeping over his clean desk before you answered it.

“We’re done here,” the man informed you on the other end of the line.

“Did she like her gift?”

The man chuckled. “I’ll say. She’s out cold.”

“Good. Get out of there and hide before Superman shows up.”

“We ain’t afraid of him.”

“Be that as it may,” you growled into the phone. “I said get out of there. Inform me the minute anything happens.”

“Sure th -”

There was a loud clatter and a commotion. The sound of blows on a body and pained screaming.

“Who is this?” the voice on the other end had changed. Clear and low.

Angry.

“Who is this?” you replied in return.

“Whoever you are, you’ll pay for this,” the voice answered coldly. “That’s a promise.”

The phone clicked off and you stared at it. Your lips pressed down so hard that your teeth made indents on your skin. This was supposed to be a simple job. Rough up Martha Kent and see what she knew.

You swore under your breath once you rounded the corner to your cubicle, grabbing your purse and storming out toward the elevator. If you were lucky, whoever the voice was on the other end would be long gone by the time you showed up to Martha’s home.

🔹

The car bumped along a dirt road, your shoulders swaying with the bounce until you slowed to a stop. A black mask covered most of your face, except for your eyes. You’d changed before you had left, dressed in all black in the event you would be compromised.

You’d hated Lex’s hoodlums, picked off the street and given training to handle weapons but their intelligence was always low. For the dirty work, he always used Alphas. Strong and volatile, he’d told you once, watching them fight to the death in an abandoned car shop, his ideal place to procure his recruits.

The smell of an Alpha, the scent of sea salt, coffee and leather hitting your nose while you crouched down to see him crumpled in the dirt, moaning weakly. His head was bloodied, his eyes weakly looking up at you, his hands broken and in various directions.

“Please,” he begged softly. “We need help.”

“My directions were clear,” you began, still taking stock of his injuries. “What information did you find?”

“He’s adopted. Parents unknown. They found him.” The Alpha in front of you tried to get up as he wheezed his answer, your hand pushing him back down into the dirt roughly.

“Found him where?”

“Get me to a doctor,” he growled.

You laughed in his face.

“I’m a Beta, remember? That Alpha command shit doesn’t work on me. Answer my question and I’ll help you out. Where did they find him?”

“He… there’s a barn…”

He passed out from the pain. You nudged him with your boot as you stood, the barn in view behind the house.

Your steps crunched over dry leaves and dirt before you reached the barn, your gloved fingers pushing the heavy wooden doors apart. The smell of must and hay surrounded you while you walked into the dark area, your flashlight shining onto a heavy burlap form.

Pulling it down, your eyes went wide in shock. You snapped photos of the alienlike aircraft in your view, shining a light on the engraved script on the metal of the aircraft.

“What are you doing in here?” a voice commanded.

You whirled around, face to face with Superman himself, his eyes focused on you while you shoved your phone in your pocket, placing your hands up. His cape rippled behind him, the suit showcasing the sinew of his muscled body.

“Taking a few pictures,” you replied. “That’s not illegal.”

His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, the only light outside from the daytime that gave him an ethereal appearance.

“Get out.”

“What happened to those guys outside? Was that the work of you, Superman?”

His jaw clenched at your question.

“I interrupted them assaulting a civilian. They paid for their crimes.”

“They are civilians,” you corrected. “I guess that makes you judge, jury and executioner around here. No fair trials allowed when Superman is on the job.”

“Luthor’s assistant,” he spat, reaching you in an instant. “I should have known.”

His hand shoved you back against the wall, your breath pushed out of your throat. He was big, his hand spanning over your chest as he held you in place. A familiar scent hit your nose.

“She almost died!” he roared, the rafters shaking with his booming voice.

“Collateral damage. Small price to pay for justice. If you even know what that words means anymore.”

“Get out. I won’t tell you again.”

He let you go, air rushing back into your lungs while you stumbled forward, trying to catch your breath. You laughed at the gift you were given once you had put two and two together.

“That’s it? I’m free to go? You’re softer than I thought, Clark Kent.”

At the sound of his name, you were lifted from the ground, tossed into the rafters while he pinned you down.

“You tell a soul and I’ll -”

“You’ll what? Kill me? The great Kal-El can’t kill a civilian, can you?” you asked, looking up at him.

His eyes glowed red, his focus on a beam of wood behind you as it cracked from his laser eyesight, falling to the ground. You didn’t flinch at the crack of the wood splitting down below.

“I know what Lex is doing and it won’t work. Get out while you still can.”

It was laughable how he was still trying to persuade you. The trials had been working before the leak had happened. Everything had grinded to a halt after the report. Without the trials, Lex was growing more perturbed, more reliant on his medication that seemed to warp his mind. He was not the Lex you had first come across.

The trials needed to continue.

“It will,” you confirmed. “With or without your meddling. You can’t stop science.”

The being above you swung his head toward the open doors, his eyes still glowing red before he was gone in a blast of air, the hay scattering to the ground.

You’d heard the sound he had made, barely registering in the air and you’d known that Lex had gotten his wish.

He’d whispered Lois’ name before he had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois’ eyes fluttered open, a nurse hovering over her while she wrote down notes on a chart. Lex lowered himself in a chair once you walked inside the room, his expression one of optimism.

“She’s holding steady,” Lex announced, a tinge of hopefulness to his voice. “We'll find out in a few hours if Obruomeg works or not.”

The medication was hooked up to an IV, Lois still groggy and unaware of where she was. At the sight of you, she reached out a shaky hand, hoping to have someone come to her rescue. You pulled down the mask from your face, shaking your head. Realizing who you were, she started to cry, her lower lip quivering.

“No,” she whispered quietly, her gaze traveling up from the IV in her hand to the line of medication that was slowly dripping into the line.

“I’m afraid so,” Lex piped up. “Think of it as an eyewitness account. You’re our first famous trial, Miss Lane. I figure, if the renowned Omega, Lois Lane herself can have her designation changed, then there’s hope for the little guys out there. There’s hope on the horizon yet, Miss Lane.”

“My designation?” Lois’ blue eyes went wide with shock. “What are you doing to me?”

“In Latin, it means to bury or conceal,” you answered for Lex, circling her hospital bed as she gasped in surprise. “In essence, any characteristics of your designation will cease to exist.”

The words dealt a crushing blow to Lois, who covered her mouth with her hand. So proud of who she was, you’d researched her enough to know her support of Omega laws and the charitable organizations she’d funded.

Being a Beta wasn't bad, you had reasoned. You didn’t have those godawful heats, instinct over common sense not clouding your brain to search for a knot and a want to breed. Betas were free from the constraints of being seen as an object, a trophy for an Alpha.

She would be better off as a Beta than she was as an Omega.

“Think of it, Lois,” you urged, her hands shaking as the medication began to take effect. “No more heats, no more pain. No more goddamned mewling like I heard Jimmy once in the closet. Free to be yourself, not plucked off the street to be some Alpha’s plaything, left abandoned and pregnant. The future is Beta.”

You were speaking from personal experience, your Omega mother in shambles after your Alpha father had left. She was never the same, the bond broken and your mother searched in vain to find a connection with other Alphas to mimic the way she once felt.

As far as you were concerned, Lex was doing her a favor. She needed to be grateful.

“No! You can’t do this!” Lois demanded.

“Oh, Lois. Lois, Lois, Lois. I can whatever I want. I’m doing it now,” Lex informed her. “I seek to make it easy to exist. I appreciate your help in this matter.”

You clamped a hand down on Lois’ hand while she reached to rip the IV off. With a cluck of your tongue, you applied pressure to her wrist, making her cry out in pain.

“It’s almost finished. Let the medication do its work. I don’t want to call in reinforcements," you warned.

Lois sniffed, your eyes moving over to the last three centimeters of medication left in the bag. The medication was almost completely in her system. This needed to work.

You chewed your lip and inhaled, leaning over her for a moment. Turning to Lex, you raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“Her scent is gone,” you said, Lex leaning forward at your news.

“Promising. Very promising.”

🔹

“Temperate is steady. Pressure is normal. Her hormone levels are consistent with Betas,” the doctor read, flipping through her chart. “We’re only on day two of observation but these results are very promising.”

The doctor leaned closer to your ear, looking around before she spoke.

“How is my daughter?” she asked, her voice low.

“She’s fine, Doctor. Ready to see you when you finish your task. Continue the good work you’ve been doing. Make your daughter proud," you reminded her, her lips forming into a sad frown.

At your words, she straightened up, swallowing hard while she acknowledged you with a nod.

“Of course. Miss Lane has been our most promising subject we have had thus far.”

“Good,” you replied. “I’ll inform Mr. Luthor you are working extra hard. Maybe you'll be reunited with your daughter sooner rather than later.”

Leaving her behind, you turned the corner, scanning your badge quickly to open an elevator. Lex was holed up once more, a breakthrough heat rendering him useless in his opinion. There was nothing anyone could do. He refused the help, except when it came from you.

You pushed open the doors, sweat dripping down his brow while he hunched over his laptop, a nest of blankets around him.

“The results are promising from what I’m hearing,” you informed him, your voice dropping to almost a coo. “We’re very close.”

His scent, brown sugar, oranges and notes of what you thought was melon had filled the room.

“This affliction,” Lex choked out, bending over at his waist. “Useless, a damned slave to my own body.”

You reached out your hand to touch his forehead, his hand shooting out to grab yours.

“I’m fine. It’ll pass.”

Lex looked at you with clouded eyes, tears threatening to fall. A vulnerability that was not readily seen to others. To be in his circle was sacred, your eyes averting downward at

“Do you think of me as weak?” he asked, leaning his head on yours, his hair tickling your ear. “Speak freely, I won’t be upset.”

“I’ve never thought of you as weak, Lex. You know that. Far from it.”

He sighed in relief.

“You are always so good to me. We’ll be the same one day, won’t we? You are such a gift to me. I am undeserving of your assistance. One day, I'll repay your kindness."

The blanket over his shoulder slipped, the mating glad red and swollen. He placed the blanket back over his body, shivering for a moment.

“And the God? We’ve held his precious lady love long enough. One would think he would be here to save her.”

“The krypton encased in our walls, remember?”

Lex panted, doubling over once more.

“I forgot, I forgot. My brain, stupid, stupid brain.”

“It’s alright, Lex,” you soothed, your fingers brushing back his long hair. “He’ll come soon enough. He can’t stop what has already been done. By tomorrow, Lois will no longer be an Omega. You'll have your successful trial and you'll be yourself again.”

“Good,” he breathed, his eyes closing as he propped himself up on a pillow. “It’s what I’ve been dreaming about.”

🔹

“You’re trembling,” you observed, leaning against the doorway of Lois’ room. “Though I have to wonder if it’s not from the medication. How do you feel, Lois?”

“You took everything away from me.” Lois refused to look at you, instead focusing on her hands that laid in her lap.

“Consider it a gift.”

Lois balled her hands into fists, her face almost the same shade as her hair.

“You let him do this. What’s the outcome? You pick Omegas off the street? Essentially sterilize them? Is that your goal?”

Your heels clicked on the floor, plopping yourself down on the chair next to her. Her eyes were still red from tear she had shed earlier.

“Is this an interview? The great Lois Lane trying to get me to leak secrets? I thought that was what Clark Kent was for. You followed his lead, after all. Now you have a first hand account of what the drug actually does. Lex’s goal is free people from the physical and emotional constraints of their designation. Imagine what you could do with all the additional time you have now, not dealing with your troublesome heats. You can still have children, Lois, don’t be so doom and gloom.”

“Why me?” Her voice was small, almost as if she was about to cry again.

“Why not? You were the perfect specimen for Lex. You’re like him in so many ways. You don’t know how to stay away from trouble but I think you know that. Superman always comes to save the day, always seems to help you out when you’re stuck in a bind,” you began, looking at your perfectly polished nails. “But mothers always come first. We had to have a little distraction to keep Clark away.”

At the mention of Clark, she sucked in a breath, her body shuddering.

“Clark,” she repeated. “What did you do?”

“Mommy dearest just needed a little shakedown. We got the information we needed. That’s a dirty trick, Lois, keeping his identity a secret. I’m sure the world would want to know who Clark Kent truly is.”

Lois tried to raise herself up from the bed, a look of pure disgust flashing on her face.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t,” you agreed. “But Lex would. Which is why when you leave here, you won’t say a word to anyone. Not about what we’ve done or anything about this facility. If you do, we spill your little secret into the world. There’s a lot of anti-Superman sentiment going around these days. Broken buildings, a sense of justice that only he believes that he can met out. It wouldn’t be good for him, Lois. Him or you.”

“He’ll fix this.”

Your mouth twitched into a short smile.

“Would he? When you were in distress, he could have come, you were bonded. Kryptonite or not, he would have found a way. But there’s no more hormones pumping to that gland. Your bond is broken. But surely you knew that,” you reminded her.

Lois’ fingers crept toward her mating gland, now smooth and barely a blip under her fingertips.

“Oh,” you replied with a sympathetic pout. “I guess you didn’t know after all. What a shame.”

“He’ll find me,” Lois said, confidence dripping in her tone. “He’ll come.”

“Maybe. You’ll be released soon. I’m sure you can’t wait to tell him all about it.”

At your statement, you lifted yourself up from the chair, the nurse entering the room with a tray of food.

“Make sure Miss Lane gets plenty of rest tonight. I believe she’ll be able to be released by the end of the week.”

The nurse gave a nod before placing the tray on the table as Lois turned her face away from the food.

“I’d like to have the results of her tests on my desk before I leave for the night,” you reminded the nurse.

“Of course.”

🔹

Lex’s weakened body was propped up on pillows, the doctors surrounding him. His face was pale, shiny with sweat as he raked his fingers over his mating gland. The sounds he made were inhuman, nearly a howl, until he was given a mild sedative.

You reached his side within moments once you saw the scene in front of you, the doctors trying to deter you from touching him. You swatted their hands away, irritated that it had come to this.

“What the hell happened to him?” you asked, brushing his wet hair back from his brow.

“We got the alert that he was in distress,” a doctor, a Beta, mentioned quietly. “Half a bottle of suppressants gone.”

“Oh, Lex,” you muttered, the veins in his neck turning blue. “What else? This isn’t just suppressants.”

“Blockers. Highest dosage. He was going into shock when we found him.”

The pads underneath him crinkled as you sat.

“He asked for the drug,” another doctor piped up. “We’ve only finished with Miss Lane. He said you would know what to do.”

Though sedated, his fists were at his sides, his body still trembling as his eyes were closed. The side effects for Lois had not been identified but she had seemed to take to the drug without issue. For Lex, you were unsure, the heavy amount of hormone suppressants and inhibitors still in his system. This, coupled with the breakthrough heat, could trigger something much worse.

As you racked your brain for an answer, the loud bleat of the alarm rang out, red lights flashing overhead.

A security breach.

“Call the comm, tell them I need every man available. Make sure the drug is secure,” you demanded to the Alpha at the door, who was a little too slow to react for your liking. “Would you like me to do it myself? I said call the comm!”

“Yes Miss,” the Alpha stuttered, leaving the room.

“What do we do? If there’s a breach and they’re trying to get to him, he won’t survive,” the doctor across from you admitted. “It’s too dangerous to move him.”

This was his only chance. You’d hoped that your decision was a wise choice. You’d worry about the details later. For now, you needed to save him.

“Administer it,” you ordered.

“We don’t know the side effects. He could -”

“Give him the drug. Now.” You got your feet, watching as the doctors scrambled around you, opening a small case and tearing open a plastic package. The red lights gave off an eerie appearance as the syringe was pulled from the packaging, the doctors’ faces shrouded in shadows.

“When I leave here, lock it down,” you ordered, pulling your gun from your holster. “Do you understand?”

“Understood,” came the reply in unison.

The deadbolts locked into place mechanically the moment you stepped outside, the alarm ringing in your ears while you moved slowly down the halls. Radio in hand, you pressed the PTT.

“Alpha 10, what is your twenty?”

“Basement. Drug has been secured but we’re missing a vial.”

You’d deal with it later.

“Where’s the breach?”

“Level 8. Lois is gone. We count two assailants.”

You swore under your breath. Lois was now the least of your worries. If Kal-El got into the tower, Lex would not stand a chance.

“I want every single man patrolling the floors. You bring the assailants to me.”

“Ten-four, copy that.”

You cleared the level you were on, the smell of Omegas in distress surrounding your nose. They’d fled the building, leaving only Alphas and Betas in your midst once you got the next floor.

“We’ve swept this level,” one of them informed you, her voice booming over the alarm.

“Keep going,” you ordered, leading the way as infra-red light shined through the windows.

“What the hell is that?” the Alpha next to you asked, looking at the light.

“Get down!” you shouted, the windows breaking with the force of the heat beam broke through the glass and through the building. Large pieces of the ceiling crashed to the ground while you ran, debris crumbling behind you.

The door to the next set of stairs slammed shut behind you, the glass breaking with the inferno of the heat licking at the metal door.

Kal-El was trying to burn the place to the ground. No doubt he’d known about Lois’ change. There was no debating that now. Even as pieces of the building crumbled, you continued to run, hopping over the beams that now blocked your path.

“To the basement! Now!” you ordered the team, who split off in different directions.

Soon, it was just you, dodging the chunks of building and exposed wires. From out of the corner of your eye, you saw Kal-El turn to the tower, flying toward it.

You fumbled with your radio, nearly tripping over the slippery floor.

“Any available units, commence operation emerald, I repeat, commence operation emerald!”

“Copy that!”

Helplessly you watched, hoping that your plan had worked. The tower lit up with a bright green sizzle of electricity, the caped figure dropping out of view.

“Operation emerald has been activated,” the radio muffled against your hand.

Lex was safe for the time being. The tower lit up with a green glow against the backdrop of the twilight sky.

A small rock hit the back of your shoe and you turned around to see Jimmy Olson standing behind you, his camera bag still swinging from his shoulder.

“Get some good pictures, Jimmy?” you asked, turning your gun on him. “Or did the Man of Steel send you to protect his precious Lois?”

“He’s looking for Lex,” Jimmy answered. “But he’ll settle for you.”

You laughed, looking back out at the window.

“He’s down for the count,” you snapped, your finger on the trigger. “Any last words, Olson? I’ll make sure it goes in your obituary.”

A piece of cement crashed through the ceiling, narrowly missing you as you fell, the gun clattering across the floor, along with your radio. Trying to get to your feet, you fell back in pain as your ankle throbbed.

“Heels on a slippery surface will do that,” Jimmy observed, rifling through his camera bag.

The building shook as Kal-El appeared once more, floating in mid-air. Though he was too far away for you to see his face, you knew he was looking inside the building, his view of you clear.

It didn’t matter, you decided. Lex was still safe as long as the building was lit up.

Hopping onto one foot, your heels discarded, you pulled yourself up to crawl along the wall.

“It’s too late for Lois,” you reminded him. “What’s done is done.”

“Perhaps,” Jimmy countered, holding up a syringe while he approached. “Did a little research on your drug. Let’s see what it does to Betas.”

The syringe was plunged into the back of your arm, the needle sinking into your skin as you both fell to the ground.

“What the hell did you do!” You were in shock, the syringe falling from your arm after you ripped it away.

The building shook again, the ceiling dropping a few feet above you. Jimmy got to his feet, kicking the syringe away.

“A taste of your own medicine,” Jimmy snapped, his shoes squeaking on the broken ground.

Your radio squawked a few feet away, calling out for you to respond. Hopping on one foot, you watched Kal-El bolt away from view. You reached down for the radio, wincing in pain as your arm throbbed.

“Level 4,” you answered, your eyes on the empty syringe. “Bring a medic. I’ve been injected with something.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pain like you never felt rendered you mute, your body lifting from the hospital bed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“The restraints aren’t working,” the Beta doctor hissed to the Alpha guard that hovered over you.

How long you’d been out of consciousness, you were not sure. Now you were awake, seizing in agony, your wrists snapping out of the restraints. Terrorized expressions caught your eye while you sat up, your hair matted with perspiration and sticking to your forehead and neck.

“What happened to me?” you demanded, the team of doctors surrounding you.

“You passed out when they found you. The lab is still running tests on what was in the syringe. We’re waiting on the results of your blood panels,” a voice chimed in from behind you. “Try to relax.”

“Where is Jimmy Olson?”

The doctors gave you a quizzical look at your question and you moved closer to the edge of the bed, waving away the hands that tried to stop you. The mild irritation you had was now dialed up to a white-hot rage. They were useless as far as you were concerned.

“Please, lie back down,” another doctor pleaded. “It’s better for you to rest.”

Your eyes narrowed at the Beta doctor in front of you who clutched his chart.

“Where is Lex?”

“Safe,” he answered. “It appears that the medication was successful.”

“I want to see him,” you ordered.

“Soon,” the Alpha guard replied, giving a glance at the doctors. “We need to know what’s in your system first.”

“Now,” you spat, the pain going down to a dull ache in your bones.

The Alpha guard puffed out his chest as the doctors took a step back.

“No,” he replied, taking a threatening move toward you.

You snarled, a rumble beginning deep in your chest as your bare feet touched the ground. It sounded like he was trying to challenge you and the thought of it was ludicrous to entertain.

“I’ve been waiting to have a good old-fashioned Alpha brawl,” the guard sneered at you. “Let Lex see you in pieces.”

You hopped off the bed, hurling your body toward the cocky guard. He had tried to reach for his weapon, but he’d moved too slowly, his body hitting the wall with such a force that he left an indent in the plaster before he dropped to the ground.

With a low groan of pain, he tried to get up, his hands searching blindly for his weapon as you pounced on his back. You gripped his head, twisting it at an angle until he screamed for mercy among the horrified gasps of the doctors in the room who had moved back against the opposite side of the room.

You smashed his face against the floor, the juncture of where your neck and shoulder met, pulsing wildly. When you got to your feet, your hand touched the hot raised flesh. Your eyes darkened at the thought of what it could be and you whirled around, pointing to a doctor.

“Come here,” you ordered, watching them make their way to you slowly.

Once they reached you, you lifted up your neck as they approached cautiously.

“What do I smell like?”

Carefully leaning in, the Beta doctor sniffed you slowly, shooting a worried glance at her colleagues before she inhaled against your neck.

“Ginger. A little bit of cinnamon,” the doctor announced. “Another scent I can’t place.”

“An Alpha,” another Beta doctor chimed in, her face filled with wonder. “Whatever you were injected with, it’s changed your designation.”

The doctors whispered amongst themselves, background noise behind you as you walked toward the bathroom, flicking on the light to examine your shoulder. You pulled your shirt collar down, observing the raised flesh.

“We’ll need to get back your results from the lab but this could be a breakthrough for us,” a doctor informed you, watching you pull your collar back to position.

“I’m going to see Lex,” you responded, moving past the huddled doctors who looked at you in shock.

🔹

The heavy doors opened with a mechanical whirr, the Omega guards standing at attention when you walked through. Lex looked over his shoulder, lifting his head at the sight of you and inhaling deeply.

“Get out,” he instructed the guards while you glared at them. They stunk of fear, rushing past you until the doors closed.

“You’ve changed,” Lex continued, circling around you like a cat, his eyes filled with curiosity. “The guards told me you were injected with something. Dreadful, that Jimmy Olson. I should have killed him when I had the chance a year ago. Perhaps I’m too sympathetic at times. But look at you. A prime Alpha specimen.”

You ignored his comment, studying his face carefully. He seemed back to normal, the color back in his face.

“How do you feel?” you asked, his bare feet tapping against the ground while he rushed over to the bar.

“I feel like Adam. Clean, full of clarity,” he responded behind you, the sound of a cork popping. “And you?”

“Fine. No idea if this is permanent. They’re still running tests.”

Lex handed you a flute of champagne, toasting you before he downed it in one sitting.

“What must it be like to be at the top of the world? An Alpha, ready to bend the world to your will.”

He leaned in to inhale your scent, quick enough to get whatever fix he needed but you knew by the look on his face that he was jealous.

“Just a guard,” you replied. “I imagine that if this is permanent, we could use samples of my blood for a new medication.”

Lex grinned at you, nodding profusely.

“Precisely my point. Yes. God, you are smart. We can do that,” he responded.

You assumed that he would test it on himself. Lex lingered at your side, his eyes on your shoulder.

“Can I see it?”

Hooking a finger under your collar, you pulled it down. Lex sucked in a breath at the sight, leaning forward. Ignoring the fact you felt that you were on display, he inhaled again.

“Powerful,” he acknowledged.

“One of the vials is missing,” you countered, pulling your shirt over the gland. Beta or not, he still was too close.

“I know. I believe Lois or that lackey of theirs has it in their possession. Don’t worry, we’ll take it back.”

“What of Kal-El?”

Lex turned up his face at the sound of the name.

“We won’t worry about him, not yet. We know our formula works. She and I are living proof.” Lex tapped the tip of your nose with his finger, your eyes blinking in response. “You are the present.”

You turned on your heels to watch him go past you, looking at his computer while he typed rapidly on the keyboard.

“Promising,” he muttered, eyes glued to the monitor. “Your panels are back. Alpha hormone levels are off the chart. That guard that you man… woman handled was badly hurt. I can only assume your strength has increased as well. Fascinating.”

He moved around his desk, opening and closing the desk drawers quickly until he found what he was looking for. He held up a single glass vial, green flecks floating in the silver liquid.

“What is that?” you asked, observing his thin lips form into a smile.

“This is the future. I’ve been saving it. Imagine someone with the strength of kryptonite in their veins who claimed an Alpha like our little problem. It would render him useless. An ordinary man, no longer -“

“No longer a God,” you finished. “Justice.”

Lex held the vial away from you, putting a long finger to his lips.

“Precisely, my little spy. But first, we recover the vial they’ve stolen from us. I don’t want Lois Lane getting any ideas to synthesize the proteins or to expose it. I’m sure you can retrieve it but you run the risk of our little false God getting in the way. But if I could give you a little incentive, I’m sure he would be putty in your capable hands.”

Lex shook the vial slowly.

“We go to the lab, mix your blood with my little concoction and test it, we will see how quickly he would yield to you. Then we get our revenge. What do you say?”

Your eyes followed the swinging vial in his fingers. It was worth a try if it meant bringing Kal-El to his knees.

With a slow nod, Lex held out his arm to you, leaning against you as you took it.

“I could get used to you as an Alpha,” Lex murmured to your during the walk down to the lab. “You’re safe. I feel… protected. Like I haven’t felt in decades.”

“You’ve always been safe around me. I’ll never let anyone hurt you,” you promised, looking through the window to the damaged building outside. Kal-El had left destruction in his wake.

“We don’t know what the side effects could entail,” you heard the doctor whisper to Lex. “Kryptonite is unstable, let alone injected into the human body.”

“Whatever is inside her was able to change her designation without the trials. Stronger and faster. From a Beta to an Alpha. We owe it to ourselves to try. I appreciate your disclaimers but she has consented to this, haven’t you?”

You flexed your arm while you sat in the chair, watching the syringe in the doctor’s hand.

“Get it over with,” you snapped. “I’m sure you’ll want to take more blood after it’s in my system so let’s hurry up.”

The prick of the needle didn’t phase you, your eyes focused on the wall in front of you. Your mission was clear: find the vial, take down Kal-El. Your teeth chattered at the cold feeling under your skin, squeezing your eyes shut.

“I’m fine,” you responded in a clipped tone after hearing the sound of shoes scuffling on the floor to get closer to you. “Don’t.”

Once the syringe had been lifted away from your arm, you stood, making a fist twice before you were stuck with another needle for them to take your blood.

Finding Lois would be simple. The strength that you had would be easy to overpower her to find out where the vial was. Lex surveyed you for a short moment.

“How do you feel?” he asked, still in close proximity to you.

“Fine.”

“Good,” he replied with a curt nod at the doctors. “I knew you would be okay.”

He clapped his hands on your shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

“I know you’ll return with the vial. Bring me Jimmy Olson if you can. I’m sure you want your revenge.”

“In time,” you agreed.

“You’ll have it,” Lex promised. “Remember to use what you have if Superman shows up to be her savior."


	5. Chapter 5

The man at the end of the bar paid you no attention as you pulled out a barstool next to him. The bartender made his way down to you, giving you a long up and down glance, leaning forward to inspect you. You knew what this was about. This was an Alpha bar, visited by curious Betas when they were brave enough to venture in.

Omegas knew better.

“What’ll it be?”

“Just a beer,” you responded, looking at the Alpha next to you whose eyes were focused on the football game on the mounted TV above you.

“Any preference?”

“Surprise me.”

With a shrug, the bartender leaned down, popping open a Heineken and passing it over to you.

“How’s it going Robert?” you inquired, after taking a sip of your beer.

The man finally turned his head to acknowledge you, a ripple of surprise moving over his features.

“I don’t want any trouble.”

“Relax. There won’t be.”

He raised an untrusting eyebrow in your direction.

“Is that so? Anywhere Lex Luthor goes, there’s usually trouble. That includes his assistant too. Good on you for fooling us all.”

You leaned on the counter, taking another long sip. Robert had been easy to track down. He’d gotten too mouthy for his own good and Lois had gotten her way after all. He was fired, a small severance package due to all the years of service. But he was marked as an aggressive Alpha now. A death sentence in Metropolis. He’d be courted by one of those white-collar gamblers, fighting in those Alpha death matches until he lost and was dumped in some unmarked grave.

“Must be hard to leave a job you’d been at for over fifteen years,” you started, watching his mouth tighten. “I bet it’s even harder to accept that an Omega caused your exit. That’s tough.”

“You know Perry. A sucker for a sweet smelling and whiny Omega.”

“Ah, there we go. There’s that mouth again. I’ve missed that.”

Robert snorted, downing the last of his beer.

“What brings you into this bar anyway? You lookin’ for a little excitement? Never thought you were a knot chaser.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. The bartender placed another glass in front of him. He wasted no time picking it up and drinking almost half of it.

“You’d be right. I’m actually here for you.”

“Bullshit,” Robert fired back. “What do you need me for?”

“You’re out of a job, my friend. Think of this as a recruitment if you want. You know where Jimmy Olson lives, don’t you?”

He finished the rest of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and belching loudly.

“Maybe. What of it?”

“I need a little more commitment than that, Robert. Either you know or you don’t.”

Robert’s eyes caught the bartender at the end of the bar, far away enough so that he couldn’t hear.

“What about this recruitment?”

“That depends on you. You bring me Jimmy Olson and there’s a place for you at LexCorp. You’ll have a job, stable income and no Lois Lane to boss you around.”

Robert pursed his lips together while he pondered your offer.

You didn’t have to wait long.

“You got yourself a deal,” he agreed, extending his hand to you.

“I knew you would come through. Bring him to this address,” you instructed, pushing a piece of paper with the address on it. “Of course, confidentiality is paramount.”

“You got it.”

🔹

You scaled up the wall, quiet and efficient underneath the cover of darkness. The light from the TV reflected across the sliding glass door, which was slightly cracked open. With a quick slice of the screen, you slipped inside, watching a sleeping Lois on the sofa, her chest rising and falling evenly.

Kal-El had been here, his scent faint but noticeable. You moved around the apartment like a spectre, searching for the vial in her bedroom and bathroom. Through it all, Lois had slept, unmoving while you went back to the living room, examining her table and her purse.

Lois was always a shrewd reporter. You’d remembered that from the first day on the job. She’d always kept things close.

Carefully you edged the blanket down from her shoulders, watching for any movement. Your fingers slid down her hips, light as a feather before the material bunched around her left pocket. Nimble fingers slipped inside the material, the vial between your fingers momentarily before you tucked it away in your own pocket.

You snapped back at the scent of something strong.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Kal-El was behind you, severely undressed in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

“Taking back what’s mine,” you reminded him, hearing Lois’ gasp of shock behind you. “Your girlfriend is a thief.”

“And you’re working for a psychopath.”

“It’s not so bad. You learn new things. Like Omegas can turn into Betas,” you shot back. “How’s that bond working out?”

“Give it back,” Clark warned you. “I won’t ask again.”

“You didn’t ask the first time.”

You were faster than before, taking a large step backward before you were on the patio, rappelling yourself down the side of the building before he had a chance to catch you. Halfway down, you hit the side of another building hard, your head rattling while your fingers burned against the rope that was sliding through your hands.

Landing on your feet, the ground broke in front of your feet, leaving a deep line of cracked concrete. Kal-El floated above you, disapproval written on his features.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Give back the vial and turn yourself in.”

You laughed at his command. You knew him to be noble but this was over the top.

“I have no plans to give you the vial that your precious girlfriend stole and I’m certainly not turning myself in. You should know better, Kal-El. Deals are made when both parties come to an agreement that is beneficial for them. That wouldn’t help me in the slightest.”

His eyes glowed red, the same as they did the day the building was destroyed.

“Final chance.”

You stood your ground, your leather gloves creaking as you fisted your hands at your side.

“You’re so generous,” you relented, bowing your head in feigned submission. “But I don’t think so.”

The heat beam narrowly missed your feet as you swung into a backflip, landing gracefully before you took off between a tight alleyway. He could decimate the buildings, burn them to the ground to get to you but even Superman could practice common sense.

Kal-El blocked your path.

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” you asked, your heart slamming into your chest at how he looked at you. Alpha pheromones were strong, emanating between you both and permeating the air.

“Call it a personality flaw,” he shot back.

“A flaw? A perfect specimen like you?”

You placed your hands on his chest, fingertips gripping the material of his suit.

“Okay, you got me. You know, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss Clark Kent. Maybe this is better.”

You titled your head up, leaning on your tiptoes to press your lips against his mouth, your arms circling over his neck to pull him down. His scent hit your nose, the thrumming of adrenaline thumping in your veins while his scent filled your nose. It gave a reaction you didn’t expect, thoughts of wanting to make him bruise and bloodied intensified as his lips overtook yours. It was a battle, both of you fighting for dominance.

Your fingernails pressed into his scalp, a primal instinct to draw blood while you dug deeper. He growled in response, breaking the kiss.

Unfortunately for Kal-El, you had a view of his mating gland. You leaned in once more, fingers ripping the material that felt like iron threads in your hands, your teeth holding onto the raised flesh for a few brief seconds before you bit down, teeth breaking skin and the reaction of being tossed away, hitting a brick wall before you slumped down.

You wiped your mouth with your fingers, swiping the blood around your bottom lip, sucking off the blood. He slumped down, falling to his hands and knees, droplets of his blood dripping down into the ground. His shoulders shook as his head bowed.

“Everything alright, Kal-El?” you asked, getting to your feet. “You don’t look so good.”

He swayed for a moment until he crashed to the ground, unconscious.

You looked down at the bite, the indentation of your teeth marks a faint green in his pale skin. A smile spread over your face.

“I guess not.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How long do we have?”

You stared into the laboratory, Kal-El hooked up to various machines.

A God practically in chains.

Lex had been beside himself with excitement, circling the giant man with renewed interest. More importantly, you’d followed through with what he had directed you to do. The vial was safe once more, Kal-El had been captured and Jimmy was down the hallway. Robert had delivered.

You did not hide your triumphant smile, the doctor nervously looking at the levels on the monitors.

“A few hours at most. The kryptonite in his system is slowly being diminished.”

Kal-El’s eyes were closed as if he were in a deep sleep, his massive chest rising and falling evenly. You felt his distress, the scene of your teeth snapping against his gland replaying in his mind before he thought of Lois, the pain overwhelming to where you slammed your fist against the glass, the dull thud surprising the doctor who had been standing next to you. It seared your brain, taking over your thoughts with such a force that you gasped.

“You can feel him,” the doctor realized as you turned your face away from them. “The bond is only half complete. It shouldn’t allow you to feel his emotions.”

“He isn’t human,” you shot back, anger radiating off of you in waves. His thoughts of revenge constricted your mind.

“Perhaps we can sedate him further in the meantime,” the doctor advised, hopefulness in his voice. “It could quiet the thoughts.”

You closed your eyes, fingernails sliding down the glass. His mother, Martha, held his arms as he wept. You stumbled back, shaking your head quickly.

“Do it,” you ordered. “Now.”

“What do we do if he wakes?”

The doctor slid a needle into one of the IVs, watching the monitors once more. You could tell he was afraid, though his hands were steady as he removed the needle.

You looked at your watch.

“I suppose you’d better run,” you responded, catching a quick glance of his shocked face before you left the room.

🔹

Jimmy struggled against the restraints that held him down once he saw you.

“Oh, Jimmy. Fighting will only make you more tired than you already are,” you informed him, grabbing his chin to examine the particularly nasty shiner on his right eye. “I bet you never saw it coming. I have to hand it to Robert. I thought I was bad. Hitting an Omega is so much worse.”

You slapped his cheek twice, hard enough for him to give you a glare.

“I don’t know what was in that little concoction you stuck me with but whatever it was, I’m so much stronger now. I guess I should thank you.”

You pressed your nose against the side of his neck and inhaled.

“I used to feel so left out watching Alphas court Omegas. I used to wonder if I was good enough. You all seemed to have this perfect little niche, a slice of life carved out for you that was seemingly so simple. Knotted, mated, children… whichever order you prefer, Betas didn’t have a scent that drove them wild. You smell divine, Jimmy. Good enough to bite.”

The rumble in your throat took you by surprise, your hand around his neck as you surveyed his gland.

“You wouldn’t,” Jimmy denied. “That’s cruel.”

“You’re right,” you answered, licking a stripe across his gland, his voice turning to a whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I am cruel. Such is life.”

Lifting your head, you laughed at his expression, helpless and dazed.

“Relax. As good as you smell, it’s only temporary.”

“What are you talking about?”

You held up a syringe, his eyes going wide.

“No! I like who I am!”

“Did you think I wasn’t going to repay your kindness? You’ve opened my eyes, Jimmy. To you, I pose a question. What role do Omegas play in society? Do Betas not do the same thing? Bear children, have jobs? They need not be overwhelmed by their biology,” you began, uncapping the syringe. “You’ll be so much better when you aren’t ruled by your physical needs.”

The needle pricked his arm, the medication injecting into his bloodstream. His yell of anger and pain did not phase you before you removed the syringe.

“Don’t fight the future, Jimmy. It’ll be here with or without your permission.”

Jimmy hid his face in his forearm, tears running down his face.

“Let the medication do its work. The doctors will be here to check up on you shortly. Perhaps you’ve learned a valuable lesson in what happens when you don’t know when to leave things alone.”

🔹

Lex was waiting for you by the time you reached his office. His nervous energy had returned, spinning in his chair twice before he slowed down to face you.

“Revenge really is sweet, isn’t it?” he asked, a flash of his teeth appearing as he smirked.

He handed you a glass of scotch, which you downed quickly, the burn in your chest doing nothing to deter the familiar feeling you had first felt from Clark that had started to bubble back up.

“He’ll be waking up soon.”

Lex raised an eyebrow questioningly at your information.

“You bonded,” Lex said in surprise. “I didn’t think it was possible. His Achilles’ heel. How does it feel to know the thoughts of a God?”

“He’s grieving. The loss of Lois, what we did to his mother. It came back to me almost two fold.”

Lex nodded as if he understood. You poured yourself another three fingers of scotch.

“A false God after all,” Lex announced. “You know his weaknesses. We can use that. It makes me wonder if all Alphas have this power.”

“We aren’t sure how long this serum works. They haven’t come back with the research, have they?”

“Not yet. They’ve been busy. I hadn’t expected Superman so quickly. You’ve exceeded my expectations a hundred times over. I am so proud of you. Once we find out if the serum holds, I’ll take it. We’ll be Alphas together. Imagine the amount of power we will hold. Immeasurable.”

“And the trials?”

It had always been your job to keep Lex on track and now, you had to make sure he did not forget what he had started.

“Of course, of course. We continue the trials because that is important. It always has been and it always will be. The future, as you once said, is Beta. I simply ask to advance to the next level to make my thoughts a reality. You can make that come true for me. A fairy godmother in a skirt and a pair of stilettos. I believe in you.”

“If the serum works and it holds,” you warned.

“Right. Absolutely right. We’ll see if it holds.”

The sound of your teeth scraping against each other at the thought of his pain, nearly radiating inside your bones.

“Stay with me,” Lex instructed, shooting out of his chair and holding onto the sides of your face.

“He’s trying to use you to come to him. That means he’s waking up.”

“It hurts,” you replied, your voice shuddering. “I feel him.”

“Fight it,” Lex ordered. “We’re safe in the tower. All security protocols have been activated.”

You were not weak, nor would you let the bond break you, even if you could feel the worst of his nightmares. The loss of his father, Jonathan. The insurmountable pressure of lives that were lost that he could not save.

“We’ll change him too,” Lex promised, his fingers brushing back your hair.

You managed to force his pain away. A small twinge of guilt passed through you, enough for you to notice but try to ignore.

“I’m fine now.”

“That was close call. I thought you were going to get up and walk away.”

You scoffed at his remark, shaking your head. The sound of broken glass got your attention, both you and Lex watching Kal-El hover near the tower. Lex gave a princess wave, grinning gleefully.

“We know it works enough to subdue a God,” Lex said in awe. “Side effects notwithstanding.”

You were silent, still watching him above you. His expression was grim, sadness in his eyes before he switched his gaze to Lex. You pushed Lex behind you, standing in his view.

“A show?” Lex asked you, his voice filled with amusement. “The great Kal-El can’t harm me while I’m in here.”

Your aggression flared as neither Kal-El or you stood down. You took a step back, still not breaking eye contact.

“Open the doors,” you ordered Lex, who sputtered in response to your request.

“I cannot. I won’t allow it.”

You broke your stare, glaring at Lex.

“Do I not protect you with my life? Would I put you in danger?”

“He will eviscerate you. Or did you forget that little detail?” Lex reminded you, heading toward the doors. “If I don’t have you, I will have no one left.”

“Open the doors!” you growled, watching him nervously press the button on the underside of a panel.

Shrugging off your blazer and pulling out three metal balls, you looked back at Lex.

“Ten minutes. If I don’t make it back, close the doors.”

“This is bad. Very bad.”

He paced for a moment, finally relenting with a hang of his head and a short nod. You brushed past him, cradling his cheek in your hand before you stormed down the hallway and up the stairs.

You burst open the doors, Kal-El lowering himself to the ground.

“I truly wonder how much you owe us with the amount of glass and concrete you’ve broken.”

“He’ll come after you next,” Kal-El warned. “He won’t stop until he has absolute power.”

You played with the metal balls between your fingers.

“Did being bonded make you soft? He would never betray me, nor would I him. I’ve done everything he’s asked of me.”

At the mention of what you had done, he took a threatening step toward you.

“You took Lois away from me.”

“Technically she’s right where I left her. If you mean her designation then yes, I did. Bonding to an Omega is so boring. The minute they are in distress, they have to run from other Alphas. She doesn’t have that worry anymore.”

You paused for a moment, holding up one of the metal balls in the sunlight.

“Neither does Jimmy Olson.”

At the mention of Jimmy, Kal-El went to grab you but you bounced one of the balls onto the ground, kryptonite gas pouring from the opened case. You hadn’t prepared yourself for the gust of wind that he blew, almost knocking you to your feet as you braced yourself, the gas dissipating into the air.

“Bonded or not, you won’t finish this plan, whatever it is.”

“Who is going to stop me? Lex and I have identified Omegas within a forty-mile radius. All we have do is say the word and they’ll be brought a facility to begin the testing.”

“And what happens when you fail? Will Lex protect you then?”

“He won’t have to,” you responded, tossing up another metal ball. “That’s why I have you.”

Kal-El bared his teeth at your confident answer, the metal ball hurling at his chest before it exploded, a shriek piercing his ears as he fell to his knees.

“You may be an otherworldly being, Kal-El. But you are bonded to me.”

The shrieking continued as you took a step back. You reached for your phone, watching him move his leg to get to a kneeling position.

“And yet you fight your instincts to want to harm me,” he shot back in a pained whisper. “The bond has already started.”

“Wishful thinking.”

“What’s done is done. I can’t change the past.”

You shrugged. It didn’t particularly matter to you if he wanted to change it or not. You’d been successful with not letting his influence take over your mind. To you, that was a feat in itself.

“You can change the future. Leave this behind. This idea of domination won’t work.”

“I’d rather not,” you answered, hurling the last metal ball at him. He caught it in mid air, crumpling it between his fingers.

“That last one was a distraction,” you mused, rolling your shoulders backward before you got a running start to head back to the doors.

A force slammed you against something hard, your arms gripped at your sides.

“This is the only way,” Kal-El said against your ear. “A level playing field.”

Sharp teeth bit down into your shoulder, the canines driving deep down while you let out a shout of pain. You toppled to your knees, fingers grabbing at your exposed shirt as warm drops of blood covered your fingertips.

“There’s nowhere you can hide now,” Kal-El warned, shaking his head with remorse. “Any move you make, I’ll know. You’ve forced my hand.”

He was gone within an instant, right as you looked up to see Lex standing in front of the doors, his eyes slowly lowering to see you struggle to get to your feet.

“Well now,” Lex began, watching Kal-El hover for a moment above before he turned back to you, a strange smile on his face. “What do we have here?”


	7. Chapter 7

"An Alpha bonded to a God."

Lex spun himself around in his chair, clapping his hands excitedly while you examined the mark on your neck. It was as if your skin had been cauterized, the indents visible while you frowned at the blood that had been spilled down your silk blouse. Angrily, you removed it, Lex's eyes widening at the sight.

"What is the plan?" you demanded, reaching for a black t-shirt in the closet and pulling it over your head. "Are we moving forward?"

"Do you want to rest?"

You bared your teeth in his direction before you inhaled a faint scent. Brown sugar. Faint enough that you had to sniff it twice before you confirmed.

"I'd rather not. I want to finish your plan."

"I think the doctor should see you," Lex spoke up, his voice taking on a harder edge than before. "You're bonded now. Maybe some of his blood could be of use to us."

You whirled around to face Lex, his scent now getting stronger.

"To sink another needle in my arm?"

He put his hands up in defense. Your teeth ached, rubbing the bite on your mark before you waited for his response to your question. Your irritation turned to anger as Lex sighed dramatically, running his fingers through his hair.

"You aren't mad, are you?" His voice seemed smaller than before, holding less weight than it had prior.

"I don't know, Lex," you replied, turning around to look at him. "Am I? This whole plan was your idea and you want to take a detour for a sample of my blood. Who would that help?"

His shocked expression and what you thought was a hint of a tear in his eye made you shake your head.

"We finish this. I won't let you come this far and forget why we started this in the first place."

Lex adjusted the collar on his shirt, wiping his forehead quickly before he nodded.

"You're right. Let's finish this."

🔹

"Senator Purrington, right this way," you directed, your white blazer fanning out behind you while you led him and his team down a corridor.

The walk was full of questions, mostly fired off by Purrington's assistant, a Beta who seemed just as direct as you were. Lex led the way, offering a small smile before he stood at the doors.

"Gentlemen and gentle... ladies. We are at the dawn of a new era. Imagine it, if you will. Your employees, your interns... freed from a life of heat leaves, overreactions and emotional breakdowns. The savings would be astronomical. Productivity would rise up one hundred, no, two hundred percent. The extra hundred is to account for the additional savings in all of the human resource cases you would not have to sit through. Senator, you did just have an Omega intern sue you, did you not?"

Senator Purrington turned red, nodding briskly as his Beta assistant cleared his throat.

"I assure you, that particular matter was handled," the assistant bit back.

"Ah, well," Lex responded with a shrug. "What if I told you that you wouldn't have had to go through that at all? A simple serum could change everything we know about designations."

"You seem awfully confident in something that had the trials shut down before they could begin," the assistant countered with a raised eyebrow.

To you, it felt like a challenge.

"Does Senator Purrington always allow for this many questions? You're here to experience what this serum can do for our hard working and long suffering citizens of Metropolis. Not to counter with doubtfulness," you shot back, glancing down at the assistant with a steely gaze. "Of course, you're welcome to sit this demonstration out if you believe it would not be of use to you. Perhaps Senator Purrington would like to take this chance to speak for himself."

Purrington glared at his assistant, fixing his tie before he spoke, puffing out his chest with pride.

"Please excuse Wesley," Purrington apologized quickly. "He's still a bit on edge from our past lawsuit and is protective of me. I would like to see this demonstration with my own two eyes."

You smiled politely, giving Lex a wink.

"Of course, Senator Purrington. Mr. Luthor has much to show you. As a reminder, this lab is currently completing trials and so anything, and I mean anything, you see here is strictly confidential," you warned.

Lex pushed the doors open, beds lined up on either side with Omegas, some chained and others too drugged to know where they were. Their scents, thick with stress and fear, permeated the air while Lex continued his tour.

"These are volunteers," Lex announced with a sweep of his hand. "Purely for trials. They are awaiting their turn to be more than who they are currently. These things do take time, Senator. I appreciate you looking the other way while we continue our trials. Truly, you are a wonderful ally to our cause. I cannot thank you enough."

Wesley looked uneasy at the Omegas, some glaring at the group as they walked past and others with their eyes filled with tears, too weak to reach out for help.

"Something the matter?" you asked him, watching him blanch at one particularly sad Omega who clung to a blanket.

"Volunteers, Lex said?" He swallowed hard, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Within seconds, you'd gripped his wrist, the phone clattering to the floor. The sound alerted Lex, who turned around to see what the commotion was.

"We'll catch up," you promised him, still holding onto Wesley's wrist. You allowed him to snatch up his phone, watching him stuff it back inside his pocket. Lex continued on with his tour, explaining the facility and it's state of the art technology.

"Strictly confidential, Wesley. Do you know what that means?"

"I do. But these... these people aren't volunteers," Wesley stammered.

You looked around at the hospital beds.

"They seem like it to me. Just waiting to be unleashed from their emotional prison."

You let go of his hand, Wesley all up ripping away from your touch. Nodding your head toward Lex and Purrington, who were almost to the medical theater, Wesley followed you. Within minutes, you caught up to Lex, who opened the doors with a flourish. Purrington stepped inside as Wesley followed, before you pressed him up against the wall once he passed you, Purrington none the wiser as he looked around in awe at the facility.

"If you utter a word to Lois, I'll know," you snapped, Wesley's eyes wide with fear.

"How..."

You held up a finger.

"That doesn't matter. Moonlighting as an assistant to a senator is one thing. Being Lois' watch dog is quite another."

You let him go, watching him smooth out his shirt as he glared back at you.

"I can smell her on you, Wesley. She's changing back into an Omega."

Wesley seemed shocked by your statement, stumbling forward as you pushed him toward the theater.

"And you turned into an Alpha," Wesley shot back. "Claimed by Kal-El."

You snarled, grabbing him by his neck with ease, his feet lifted from the floor.

"And who is he to me? I claimed him first."

Senator Purrington turned around to see the spectacle, his mouth dropping open at the sight of you lifting up a man taller than you. Lex let out a surprised yelp, clearing his throat to give you a hint to let him go.

"A spy," you hissed to him, letting Wesley fall back down as he coughed, his hands at his throat.

"I will deal with you later," Purrington snapped at Wesley.

"Let's focus on the task at hand. Senator, you've been a feud with Senator Finch, have you not? Something about rules and regulations over recycling? Petty but earth conscious, I have to say. Very good points on either side."

Purrington raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"June is a colleague, if I am putting that nicely. We do not see eye to eye."

"Yes! See," Lex agreed, pointing a finger at Purrington. "This is why Omegas are a problem. Regardless of their person. Senator Finch is a textbook Omega."

Lex pulled back a curtain to reveal Senator Finch on a table, arms and legs cuffed to the table, still in her business suit.

"We aim to fix it," Lex continued, smiling as Purrington's face with white with shock. "Would you like to see it in action?"

Wesley scrambled to his feet to get away but you blocked his way out.

"No escape for you, Wesley."

Lex held up a syringe proudly.

"Shall we begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley flinched as the sound of Senator Finch's pained cry reverberated off the walls while Senator Purrington looked on in awe as her scent diminished.

"Incredible," Purrington murmured softly. "Gone within twenty seconds."

"As promised, Senator," Lex responded, placing the empty syringe back on the tray. "Omega to Beta in less than a minute. It's not only a sign of good progress. It is a sign that it works. This is the future."

"Life changing," Purrington agreed.

The sound of an explosion rocked the building, your senses on high alert. It was Kal-El. You knew it in your psyche. With Lex's scent getting stronger, you could not risk him lapsing back into what you already knew was going to be a heat, possibly within hours if he did not get another shot. Nor could you mention his condition with Purrington present. Wesley looked up at the swaying lights in terror.

"What's happening?" he shouted, still trying to make a run for it.

You blocked his path as the sound of glass shattered somewhere behind you, cries of fearful Omegas screeching in your ears.

"Get them out," you ordered to the guard who was standing by.

As the guard herded Purrington and Wesley up the steps, Lex reached you, perspiration on his brow as he clutched his stomach.

"It's happening again," he panted. "It stopped working."

Senator Finch moaned in sorrow on the table as another explosion rocked the medical theater, small bits of debris raining down. The screams behind you did little to rattle your nerves, your body processing the anger and sorrow from Kal-El. You had felt his pain, no doubt at the fact of seeing people seemingly changed - in your opinion for the better. There was a sense of guilt that rippled through your mind, exiting as quickly as it had entered and you knew it was his influence.

Bonded or not, you would finish the plan that Lex had set out to complete. The mark on your neck throbbed as you pushed Lex away.

"You can't go," Lex whined, his voice dipping down to an almost coo. "You're the only one I trust. I need you."

"I'll handle Finch and Kal-El. You need the serum, Lex. You'll revert back without it and your heat will come. You've come too far to let it get the best of you. Go," you ordered, watching his eyes glaze over with tears as he took steps toward the stairs.

You hovered over June Finch, the once haughty senator that had held committee meetings over Lex's work, giving her opinion on his work when she was not asked. Politicians were scum, you had decreed to Lex once the news of his medical trials had hit the papers. Everything went hand in hand. Corruption started when big pharmaceutical companies shook hands with politicians. Lex had been no different, of course. You knew this to be a fact. But he had at least provided a way for salvation for Omegas. June had wanted to keep the status quo.

"You'll be so much more useful as a Beta," you reminded June, her eyes wet with tears. "Always bragging about your designation. Did you ever have children, Senator Finch? Ever know what it was like to bear them after an excruciating heat?"

You paused, waiting for her answer. When it was quiet, you grabbed her jaw, applying enough pressure to make her squirm and cry.

"No. You never did. You took suppressants and blockers. Lied to your constituents until you were caught buying them off the black market. We've done you a favor, Senator. Try and be grateful."

You slapped her cheek hard twice before you removed the restraints and she scrambled off the table.

"You'll pay for this!" she shouted, her shoes scraping against the hallway as she pushed past you.

🔹

Taking the stairs two at a time, you reached the ground level, looking up at an angry Kal-El, his eyes red as he roared your name. None of it mattered. The serum was working, the second round more promising than the first.

"It's too late, Kal-El! You can't save them all!"

The heat beam narrowly missed you, drawing a line in the cracked ground. Purposeful. It was a warning.

"You did this. Let them go and I'll spare Lex's life." This was a bargain you knew he wanted you to agree to. But it was not one that you saw yourself ever allowing to happen.

"It's for their own good. You know it as well as I do."

"Then you leave me no choice," Kal-El responded, his eyes on the tower. "So be it."

"Even if you managed to get through the kryptonite, the trials would continue," you shot back, your fists at your side. "Progress cannot be stopped. Just ask Senator Finch."

At the curl of your lips in a dark smile, Kal-El reached you within an instant, his grasp on your shoulders painful as you bared your teeth, shoving him away with just as much force.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice tinged with regret. "But I will."

His empathy bore into your senses, the pain making you drop to your knees. You shouted in frustration, hurdling a heavy rock within your reach as it launched into the sky. He moved quickly as it flew past him.

"You've gotten stronger."

"I have you to thank for that," you answered, launching another stone in his direction with two more behind it. He dodged them quickly, his patience thin as he fumed above you.

"You will never yield, will you?"

You glared up at him, anger coursing through your veins.

"To a God? Never." You got to your feet, anticipating his next move as he floated above you.

"Then you will yield to your mate."

There was no space to move, Kal-El pulling you against him rapidly, his mouth against your gland as you tried to fight him off, your hands sliding up to pull at his hair as his teeth grazed the raised flesh.

"He's using you." The assumption was said as a fact, something you wholeheartedly rejected.

"He would never do that."

"He looks at you from the Tower. I can see him. Your life for his."

Kal-El's arm was around your neck, your fingernails digging into his sleeve.

"If he turns, that means you do as well."

You continued to try to get out of his grasp before you felt his teeth sink into your skin once more, your scream cut short by the haze that had surrounded you. Your eyes rolled back inside your head as you slumped against him, his arms still propping you up.

"I can't." His voice was harsh against your ear. "No matter how hard I want to. I can't."

In a flash, he was gone and you fell on your hands, the dirt and cracked cement pressing against your palms as you shuddered, turning to watch Kal-El enter the tower in horror.

"Lex!" you shouted, your body weak with Kal-El's influence still floating inside your head. He would pay. Your worry was for Lex now, away from your protection and now at the mercy of Superman.

A strange feeling overtook you, your hand slipping to the juncture of your thighs.

Transparent fluid was glossed over your fingers as you heard Lex's bellow of rage.

He was not the only one who was changing.


End file.
